


Random Days

by GreedyPrincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreedyPrincess/pseuds/GreedyPrincess
Summary: Stories of MC and her demonsI'm no writer, but I have ideas for fics. Thought it be nice to atless share them.Will update tags as needed
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Brothers, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 23





	1. The Game

(horror/humor)

▪️ Levi bought a new game (I'm thinking "Bendy and the ink Machine") that MC recommended.  
(the Devildom's version is different than the human world version game)  
▪️Mammon isn't happy about his human spending the whole day with his brother _alone_ in his room, so decide to crash their gaming party. Mammon annoys his brother let him join but before MC gets the chance to inform Mammon it's a horror game, Levi angrily signed him up and started the game. They are transported into the game world (kinda like in lesson10 though ya won't die irl if ya die in game but will feel all damage and the respond process)

🔸️Mammon 100% can't handle horror but trying to be brave (fails😏), he's good at the mini games though  
🔸️MC isn't much better with horror but her previous knowledge of the game helps and is in amazement of how REAL everything looks and feels.  
🔸️Levi is the bravest one out of the three but still gets spooked every once in a while. Love the protagonist's  
name is Henry. He is good at Boss Battles.

Bonus if other brothers join the game  
(Idk how the others would end up playing)

🔸️ Satan is interested in the mystery of the studio and characters 🤔  
🔸️Asmo would be complaining how unsightly everything is and how gross the ink feels. 🤬  
🔸️Luci be busy hitting Mammon everytime he screams like a little girl and making sure he doesn't run off from the group in his panic. 👿  
🔸️Beel doesn't really care since there's no food, but he is there to comfort MC when they get scared 🧡  
🔸️Belphie likes the gruesome elements of the game 😈


	2. Movie Night

(Humor)

▪️The last two weeks have been very stressful but with exams are finally over, it's now time to relax. So this weekend is family movie night, and it's MC turn to pick.  
▪️Instead of a movie, MC chooses a TV show they used to watch as a kid with their siblings back in the human realm.  
▪️The boys don't exactly want to watch something about woodland creatures, but they can't bring themselves say no to MC.   
▪️MC internationally misled the boys to believe it was some kid's cartoon, they were probably expecting something cute and sweet, but instead what they got was graphic violence, and their caught off guard reactions priceless. 😹 The show is called Happy Tree Friends😹

🔸️Beel chokes on some food   
🔸️Belphie (who was half asleep) wakes up, evil grin at the tv  
🔸️Levi is in a ball with his knees to his chess and his hands slapped across his face, watching though his fingers  
🔸️Lucifer's face shows nothing more than a raised eyebrow as he looks at the tv and a small amused smile looking at his family   
🔸️Satan looks like a fish   
🔸️Asmo and MC are laughing but MC is laughing so hard they're crying  
🔸️Mammon looks between MC and the tv slightly disturbed and concerned as they're curled in his lap


	3. Don't Laugh 😹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

Group Text

MC: Let's play a game

Mammoney: ok 😎

Satan: you don't even know what it is

Levi: simp lol

Mommoney: 😠 shut up🐍boy

Lucifer: Sigh... what are we playing?

MC: predictive text

Belphie: huh?

Asmo: That's the game were everyone is given a parasol sentence as a prompt and then they finished the sentence with the auto predictive text.

MC: yes! but this version we play off each other 

Asmo: Oh I love it!

Beel: I can eat and text so I'll play 🤤🍔🍟

Mammoney: 🙄 always food with ya

Mammoney: How we dicide the winner? 🤑🤑

Lucifer: MAMMOOOON!

Mammoney: 😰 haha jk

MC: The first person to laugh stops the round and the last person text wins

Beel: So don't laugh?

MC: yep

Belphie: rounds? 😴

MC: I was thinking 8 rounds to try and get everyone to laugh.

Levi: Sound fun it does, play I shall

Belphie: Beel's playing so I'll join

MC: double points to who ever makes Bel laugh

Asmo: Oh honney it be easy just say something morbid.

MC: There a problem if your predictive text comes up with morbid things...

Satan: 🤭 Demons remember?

MC: 😳 oh right!

Levi: LOL!

Lucifer: Do you think it will be easy to get me to laugh? 😏

MC: Triple the points for Daddy!

Mammoney: WHAT!! 😳

Lucifer: 😑

Asmo: 🤭

Mommoney: 🤬Grrrr! LUCI STAY AWAY FROM MY HUMAN! 🐺💔

MC: Calm down puppy 💕 momma still love ya!

Levi: Roflmfao! 😹

Satan:🤭

Mammoney: MC❗ 😳

Belphie: stupid couple 🙄

Beel: I don't understand... puppy? Daddy? Momma?

Belphie: 🤦I'll explain to you later Beel

Mammoney: ya not funny 😤

Beel: OH! 😳 I understand now 

Lucifer: 🤦Let's get back on track or I'm not playing.

Mammoney: S - seriously though what da winner get?

MC: 😑

Mammoney: 🥺

MC: 😘 I'm thinking about it

Satan: we should all be in the same room so we can keep track of who is laughing

Lucifer: Agreed, let meet in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will funny. I have a few ideas but I get 8 rounds of this nonsense, I'm gonna need more to switch things up. If you have an idea ya like to see if future characters pls let me know in the comments?
> 
> Kudos give me motivation so pls if you like part1.


	4. Don't Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part2
> 
> Prompt: My type is...
> 
> Warning I'm using predictive text to write the characters responses while they're playing their game so none of the responses are done on purpose or scripted. This turned out weird...

Group text 

Satan: Ladies first, MC, why don't you start us off

MC: ok

Lucifer: It feels weird text all of you when we're in the same room.

MC: My type is not really an asshole of nightmares but I'm sure it's true if they are still alive they will unleash their unfaithful self upon your parents.

Mammoney: what is this about, that happened on CNN today with me at dinner.

Asmo: oh my heart was in love when you were there for the relationship and then the first fun time.

Beel: well that's not even Mammon's fault that he didn't know that night was going to get him in jail for the murder of Michael.

Lucifer: MC are you all right with them in your parents and your new siblings?

Satan: yes please forgive us players who have no respect for your family because a woman is a good fit and her husband is just fun

Belphie: stupid couple have no clue about woodland valley park anymore for finals burials to get their minds clean in this situation but this isn't exactly your fault police are doing well in their work 

Levi: you are right in my opinion but that doesn't matter to a lot of people with respect for the transparent government system of this game

MC: (TIME! ROUND ONE DONE) Wow that... 😖 

Lucifer: Everyone was using only predictive text correct?

Mommoney: Yes Sir!

Belphie: it was kind of funny in a shocking way... 

Beel: we just wrote a story with out trying 

Levi: my eyes 😖

Satan: yes very messed up story 

Asmo: I don't understand what was wrong with it?

MC: 😑 ok just to make sure no one found any of those messages funny? 

Belphie: does a chuckle count? If so Lucifer chuckled a little at Beel's text didn't you?

Lucifer: Yes, the thought of Michael doing something so sinful and Mammon murdering him is funny and I find it more funny that beel wasn't even trying to come up with that sentence. Though why his name come up as an option in your predictive text? 😠 

Beel: 😓 

MC: wow you really don't like the angel do ya? Well I appreciate honesty Lucifer. I'll count it this time, 3 points for Beel, you'll start next round ok?

Beel: ok, but Belphie...

Belphie: yes Beel I chuckled a little at Lucifer's and Satan's message

MC: wow I made you boys more points cuz I thought it be the hardest to make you both laugh. 2 points for Lucifer and Satan

Mommoney: hey wasn't the game supposed ta stop the moment someone laughed?

Asmo: wow! Mammon was paying attention to the rules!?

Levi: I like it this way though that everyone gets a chance to participate each round

MC: ok this is how will do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leader Board:
> 
> Beelzebub 3p  
> Lucifer 2p  
> Satan 2p
> 
> Feel free to play along in the comments one of the brothers might respond or just to let me know what you think. Kudos are nice too ❤


	5. Don't Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3
> 
> Prompt:  
> Eat your heart out...  
> The Simple ways are... (this is a little more scripted, still used predictive text to guide the conversation. Never listen to music as you write unless you what the song to effect your writing lol, Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time by Panic at The Disco)

Beel: Eat your heart out asshole for nothing good about woodland beans.

Belphie: Well that's the way we do things in the cannon world of health care.

Levi: You know you're crazy to think a good guy would help a man get lucky on a date with his ex wife.

Lucifer: Yes Beel pooping on your date is not good for a first impression.

Mommoney: Try it again in the bedroom if ya get the chance.

Asmo: Oh no talent is going to come out of this state of mess or anything well appreciate for all of tv.

Satan: What is wrong among people of the world to see that happened on Sunday night at dinner with my daughter is just a nightmare.

MC: Yep that's nightmare fuel for a lifetime and a new video on YouTube.

MC: (TIME!) Satan Asmo

Satan: Lucifer 

Asmo: Mammon 

Beel: what are you guys talking about?

Levi: she asked them who's message they were laughing at. Honestly I laughed a little at Mammon's but it wasn't a Haha type of laugh does it still count?

Belphie: same

Lucifer: 😑 gross

Beel: I don't understand?

MC: A laugh is a laugh! Beel your so innocent 🥰  
Mammon? 😖

Mammoney: oh yeah on the leader board, 3 birds one stone. 😘 no worries treasure. 

Levi: damn 

MC: Lucifer 

Lucifer: ok

Lucifer: The simple ways are not only the best but also make the world's better liers get away with anything.

Satan: don't have to take the risk for this kind of situation, blame it on the kids for years of monkey miss

Asmo: partying is different with me because you know what you're looking for but you can't get it out of my cap card

MC: yep we done all sinning tonight with the copper bullet at this house 

Levi: High speed rail power walk across town in suit of birthday are great fun

Belphie: stupid things happen on my watch at nightclub but this Isn't the worst banana pudding ever won.

Beel: Cops have no fun time getting another drink guy in the car for sugar and potatoes

Mammoney: Poor little boy no longer with me money back home again we'll sail through sand, thanks dad.

MC: (Time!) 

Levi: bust

MC: you're first next round hon

Mommoney: ok

Asmo: it late, let pick things up again another time 

Beel: I'm hungry

Satan: dinner anyone?

Lucifer: I'll put an order in for Hell's Kitchen 

Beel: yummy! 🤤

Belphie: well hopefully it gets here fast... I'm sleepy 😴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leader board 
> 
> Lucifer 3p  
> Beelzebub 3p  
> Mammon 3p  
> Satan 2p
> 
> Was this funny? It's good to laugh atless once a day so hopefully this got a little smile from you (it's ok if not, I know my sense humor bad lol)


	6. Don't Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part4
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> Are you ready... (see what I did there 😏, depending on your time zone, just 2 or 3 more days! 💛💛💛💛)
> 
> Once upon a time...

Asmo: finally we can play!

Belphie: school is exhausting 

Mommoney: right!

Satan: you 2 are just lazy, it's not that hard

Levi: says the walking encyclopedia 😭 I don't have time for all that normie garbage

MC: Boys this is game chat room, complain about school some were else 

Beel: let's have fun 🙂

Lucifer: yes and Mammon I believe it your turn to start 

Mammoney: Are you ready for my heart breaking story about the future lesson of who is now your daddy! 😎

Asmo: You mean to have a child sing like a dog in heat turned new woman?

Beel: We have a new pet here dying from the sounds of this area in the household.

Levi: Save the whale from the fisherman who crying in pain of the hook.

Belphie: Baby tadpoles are everywhere, who will clean this fish gut room?

Satan: Bleach my self of nightmares with this boy is my brother alone in your room for all sinful night but people need sleep for finals tomorrow morning at church.

Lucifer: The show has just started off with a big bang theory and it's going through the chapters of life in ten lesson which you know that you're crazy about it.

MC: Doctor I broke my back on stage doing one too many encores of monkey and banana stunts, for my first time pregnancy to happen like this is frustrating.

Asmo: (Time) Levi ROFL 🤣

Beel: "save the whale" lol

Satan: Beel do you understand 

Beel: 😑 how innocent do you think I am? 

MC: it was funny but what you trying to say Levi? 🤨

Levi: 😅 Idk what you sound like irl 

Asmo: don't worry love you have the voice of an angel! 🥰

Mommoney: ASMO!

Lucifer: sigh... we can't help it you're both loud 

Levi: so I'm tide on leader board with the others right?

Mammoney: not so fast little man! human fix my score cuz I made bel laugh and he is worth 2 points right?

Levi: little? I'm only a thousand years younger than you 

MC: Yes great Mammon 

Satan: not like you Mammon to pay this much attention to the rules 🤨

Lucifer: the winner get a reward 

Belphie: there is?

MC:😅 still not sure what it will be 

Beel: what ever the winner wants 

Levi: that's normally what you offer the winner when we play games 

MC: is it? Mammon do I dare I ask what you want? 

Mammoney: a reenactment 😎❤

Mammoney: oops ment to send that to the private chat

MC: MAMMON! 😳

Asmo: it's ok dearie nothing is private in this house anyway 

Lucifer: 🙄 unfortunately... everyone prepare to make plans out of the house 

Mammoney: I haven't even won yet? Ya throwing in the towel Luci 😁

Lucifer: 😠 win or lose my statement still stands 

MC: 😭 my poor back, beel I think I'll start joining you on your workouts

Beel: ok 🙂

Belphie: 🙄 stupid couple 

Satan: Levi you're up

Levi: Once upon a time, travel space station was bowing into earth on flames but hopefully the world will continue again after dinosaurs extinction of human times.

Satan: How many days of hell will unleash the stars on my cat is blasphemy, no dad will ever forgive God.

Belphie: Professor of science at less advanced research elementary school was good enough for to find a solution for this problem but it seems impossible because we need fish!

Lucifer: Yes, it's the best thing in this situation but don't think we have enough time to go back to the past world of waters in our current monkey form.

Beel: We do have sushi for our final meal and you should have some food on your bones for Cerberus as a treat is nice thought for welcome gift.

MC: Boys, we not really believe that fake newspaper stories of mermaids are sudpost to save us from space garbage that is just fruits baskets.

Mammoney: No one knows exactly why Titanic is going to make a sequel was one rock not good enough of a tale of nightmares?

Asmo: oh it's just a big bath bomb in the ocean so no worries about this funny alilen unicorn attacking me in an interview with the media about the aftermath.

MC: (time) Asmo Mammon Satan each +1p

Satan: I wasn't even trying to call myself a cat dad 

MC: it was adorable so was the bath bomb, I could just imagined it 

Beel: what the Titanic a reference of?

MC: it a movie Mammon and I watched last weekend 

Mammoney: 😭 it was so sad 

MC: they had enough room

Belphie: 😈 did people die?

MC: 😑 Belphegor...

Mammoney: his added weight would have killed them

Belphie: what?

Lucifer: We haven't done family movie night in some time, what genre is it?

MC: Romance/drama 

Asmo: oh a romance! Yes

Satan: it's based off a human world history event correct? I think I read the book about it.

MC: yes

Mammoney: 😭 this chat should be fun pls no more talk of sad movies 

Levi: Guys why are we texting each other in the game chat room about movie night when we're sitting in the same room?

Lucifer: well that's embarrassing 

Beel: I'm hungry 

Lucifer: Mammon it's your turn to cook

Mammoney: comfort food 🙂

MC: cup of noodles?

Mammoney: Cup of Noodles! 😁

Asmo: my poor skin! 😭

Everyone else: Our poor taste buds! 😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leader board 
> 
> Mammon 5p  
> Lucifer 3p  
> Beelzebub 3p  
> Satan 3p  
> Leviathan 3p  
> Asmodeus 1p
> 
> Well I'm out of ideas, sorry this one wasn't real funny but still thanks for reading!


	7. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is late but here's MC's response to the brothers holiday call.

(Group call)

Lucifer: Happy Holidays!

Mammoney: Happy Holidays!

Levi: Happy Holidays!

Satan: Happy Holidays!

Asmo: Happy Holidays!

Belphie: Happy Holidays!

Beel: Happy Holidays!

MC: Happy Holidays Boys!

Lucifer: Do you have any plans for today? 

MC: nothing much 

Lucifer: Good, I would like to spend some together? Just the to of us. We have reservations for dinner at Ristorante Six.

Mammoney: No ya didn't Lucifer, me and MC are going shopping!

Levi: A TSL marathon is the only way to spend the holiday! You'll watch it with me, right MC?

Satan: MC, I like to invited you to our holiday party today. Would you care to join us?

MC: us?

Satan: Me, Beel, Asmo, Belphie

Beel: I ordered lots of hell Turkey cake 🤤 let's eat together!

Belphie: I know it's customary to spend the Holidays with family but...

Asmo: We miss you sweetie! ❤

MC: Miss you guys too! ❤ Satan what time is the party? Lucifer what time is dinner?

Satan: 5pm - midnight 

Lucifer: 8pm

MC: Ok!  
Shopping 10AM-1pm  
TSL 1:10pm - 4:30pm  
Pary 5pm  
Dinner 8pm  
See ya all tomorrow!

(MC ends the call)

(Private call with Mammon)

Mammoney: Oi human what's this 10am business? Ya know I'm not a morning demon! 

MC: stop complaining, I'm sleepy in your room tonight

Mammoney: W- why?! 

MC: cuz I miss my pandamon 😘

Mammoney: you and the pet names 😚 hurry up then treasure!

(Mammon ends call)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
